


It's Better In A Sweater: Part Two

by wermadashatters18



Series: It's Better In a Sweater (Chris Evans) [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Boston, Chris Evans in a sweater, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Snow, Sweaters, Sweaters are a turn-on, Winter, sex with clothing on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Chris Evans surprises his wife when she gets home from work, not knowing he was able to get a break from filming to come home and see her. His wife has a surprise for him too.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: It's Better In a Sweater (Chris Evans) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	It's Better In A Sweater: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! SURPRISE! I just had this idea for another sweater fic and....here we are! I made it a continuation of the first one I wrote, but it isn't really necessary to read them both for this to make sense unless you want to read more hot sweater sex..... If so then go read the first one first!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189029007@N05/50197060586/in/dateposted-public/)

******************************************************************

The wind howled as I frantically pushed the door open, trying to close it as fast as possible before snow could blow into the house. It was freezing...nearly below zero and the winds were whipping through our small town near Boston. I had arrived home from work just in time as the roads started getting more treacherous and slippery. I nearly fell trying to get up my steps, but thankfully had been able to catch myself on the porch railing.

The foyer was quiet and dark, but I immediately noticed a small light coming from the living room, making me frown. Had I left a light on? I slid off my shoes before heading down the hall, blinking in shock when I stepped into the living room.

"Chris?" I asked, hearing the shock in my voice. "Babe, what are you doing home?"

Chris and I were almost 4 months into our marriage, but we'd been together for years. About a month ago, he'd had to leave to go to L.A. to film a new movie but I had thought he wasn't due back for another month. So of course it was a surprise to see him home, laying in front of the fire that he'd started. Had had a blanket spread over the floor and was laying on a pillow he'd taken off the couch. There was a blanket draped over the lower half of his body but on his upper half, I could see the famous cable knit sweater. You know the one. The cream colored one he'd worn in 'Knives Out'. He knew I fucking loved when he wore it. I really think I developed a sweater kink...or maybe it was just HIM wearing sweaters. Whatever the explanation, I felt my stresses from the day start to slip away as he gave me a sly grin.

"Unexpected break. I've got the weekend and Monday to spend at home. I fly back out Monday night," he said and then crooked his finger. "Come here."

"Babe, I have to go get Dodger from your mom's. I just really came home to make some dinner to bring to her for watching him for me. I had to go in super early and didn't want him to be alone for almost 14 hours."

"I already talked to her. She's keeping Dodger for the night. Besides...the roads are bad. We're supposed to get six inches of snow tonight," Chris explained. I was about to say something else when Chris threw the blanket off of the lower half of his body, revealing that he was wearing nothing but the sweater. "Come here," he nearly growled.

Holy shit. I felt my mouth go dry as I clenched my thighs with need, feeling myself get wet almost instant. I had missed him so much this past month...

Chris moved like he was going to stand up and grab me, but I jumped back. "Wait!" I said, and then ran up to our room. When I came back downstairs, I was a little more freshened up and wearing nothing but a cardigan that I'd left unbuttoned. It was a cable-knit nearly identical to his that had been embroidered to say 'Eat Shit'. He'd given Ana a similar one on their press tour and then had gifted one to me when I told him how much I loved it. I liked to wear it around him...especially with no clothes on underneath because he said he loved to see my butt peeking out the bottom of it.

I put a small box on the coffee table while he wasn't looking and then stepped closer to the fireplace, getting his attention. "Did you space out?"

"A little. I've just missed you. It's even harder being away from you now that we're married. I wish we could have spent more time together."

I smiled softly at him and straddled his stomach as I pushed the thick fabric of the sweater up a little bit. "It's okay. You've only got a few more weeks and then you'll get a good chunk of time off. I mean...I work too. So even when you are home, it's not like I'm always here."

"Maybe I just like seeing your face every day," he said with a little smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen what I look like in the morning?"

He laughed. "Why, yes, Mrs. Evans, I have...many times. It's my favorite sight when I first wake up."

I whacked his chest. "You idiot." I grinned down at him then and lowered myself so I could kiss those full lips. His hands immediately went to my ass as he pushed the cardigan out of the way. "I have another theory," I whispered almost against his lips as I slid down his body.

"What's that?" he whispered back, lashes fluttering as I reached behind me and grabbed his cock in my hand. I teased my wet slit with it before angling his cock into me with ease. I slid down on to him and chuckled at the way he threw his head back, the veins in his neck standing out.

I pushed my hands up under his sweater, scraping my nails up his hairy chest and teasing his nipples before taking them out to grab his bearded face in my hands to make him look me in the eye. "I think you just miss having sex with your wife every day," I teased as I leaned up and pulled off of him before slamming myself back down.

Both of us arched our bodies toward each other and moaned loudly. Chris grabbed my hips and then slapped my ass roughly with his hands.

"Yeah, you're right about that," he gasped out as I pressed my hands against his abdomen to use as leverage.

"I missed you too," I told him, gasping as he bent his knees, planting his feet firmly on the floor so he could thrust his hips up hard and fast. "Video chats aren't the same."

He groaned. "No. Video chats don't let me feel you clenching my dick like that," he choked out as my body clenched around him. A loud moan escaped me as I got thrown into an orgasm suddenly and I felt my face blush at how fast he'd been able to get me to come for him. He slowed his hips and stopped for a moment so we could catch our breath. "You needed that, huh, baby?" he muttered as he pushed my hair out of my face.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him for a moment before he started moving his hips again. "Will you...will you sit up?" I asked.

He complied immediately, sitting up with me on his lap, his back against the armchair by the fire. He stayed inside of me the whole time he moved and stretched his legs straight out in front of him. I kissed him again before I planted my knees more firmly and started our rhythm back up.

Chris slid his arms around my back, pressing me close against him so the cable knit sweater teased my nipples with every movement of our bodies. I tugged on his hair with my hands, scratching his scalp with my nails as he pulled out of the kiss to moan loudly. I leaned down and kissed the veins in his neck, teasing him with my teeth.

"Bite me," he nearly growled out. "Go ahead."

I gasped as he suddenly slammed into me and I knew he was getting close. "But filming..."

"Make-up can cover it. I don't give a fuck," he cursed, his Boston accent coming out strong. This man was going to be the death of me...

Chris slid one of his hands out from beneath my sweater and tangled his hand into my hair, tugging hard on the strands as he started to fuck me harder. I grasped the sweater with my left hand and balled the fabric up in my fist, biting down on his neck hard in the way I knew he liked. He cursed and then drove his hips up hard, his other hand slamming me down onto him as another orgasm hit me. I clenched and throbbed around him and he cried out as he spilled deep inside of me. I let go of his neck and leaned my sweaty forehead against his, panting heavily as I tried to catch my breath.

He pulled out of me and moved us away from the chair and back toward the middle of the blanket. I felt him push my sweater down off my arms and he threw it toward the couch before he took his own off. Both of us were sweating between the fire and the sweaters but I wasn't too hot. He moved me off his lap so he could lay back on the pillow, and I crawled over to him so I could lay next to him on my side, resting my head on his chest. We smiled at each other before he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me, tugging me even closer to him if that was even possible at this point. I threw my leg over his and used my fingers to trace the tattoos on his abdomen as I stared into the fire, thinking about how much I loved that damn sweater.

"I love that sweater," both of us said at the same time and then laughed.

"I'm so glad you're home," I murmured, leaning up onto my elbow so I could kiss his lips again. "I um...I have something for you."

He furrowed his eyebrows and watched me crawl away from him to go to the coffee table. I grabbed the box and went back to him, sitting with my legs tucked under me as I handed him the box. "What's this?" he asked.

I laughed. "Well, if you opened it you'd find out, you big meatball."

Chris rolled his eyes at me and then opened the long box. I watched his expression closely, saw when the realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and he sat up fast. "Really?" I watched his eyes redden and he sniffled as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

I was already crying too as I grabbed his hand that held the pregnancy test in it. "Really." Both of us looked down at the positive symbol on the test and then back into each other's eyes.

"How many weeks?"

"I'm seeing a doctor Monday...but I think only six from what I can calculate based on my last period."

A half sob, half laugh fell from his mouth then before he grabbed me into his arms and hugged me tight to him. "That had to be right before I left. Babe! I'm so excited!" He pulled back from me and cupped my face into his hands. "I'm going to be a dad!"

My heart soared in my chest at the look on his face then. "Yeah, baby, you're going to be a dad."

Chris laughed, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of the snowy night making love in front of the fire until we were exhausted enough to fall asleep right there on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what did everyone think? Comments? I love getting kudos and comments!


End file.
